


Day 4: Drinking and Dancing

by FantasticDream



Series: #29DLS [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Slow Dancing, slightly cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticDream/pseuds/FantasticDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is done with finals and celebrates with an afternoon of drinking, singin and surprise dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Drinking and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> The drinking tags refers to Stiles drinking a beer or 2 in the afternoon. Nothing excessive or serieus.

Finals are finally over! At least for Stiles they were. Scott still had a final the next day but Stiles was done! No more studying, no more homework, no more group assignments and no more last minute papers for at least 2 months. Summer was finally here!

And tomorrow when Scott was done they would go out and celebrate it by getting spectacularly drunk. And to make sure that be still knew how to get drunk he was practicing today with a few beers. And singing along at the top of his voice with Alanis Morissette. He wasn’t ashamed about knowing the lyrics by heart and everyone should know it.

He looked forward to celebrating the end of finals with his best friend but he looked even more forward to the sat after tomorrow. To going home.   
To see his dad again and harrash him about not sticking to his diet (he had eyes in the precinct).

And to see Derek again, face to face, for the first time in a month. Skype could only do so much and studying prevented Stiles from making the journey more often. And as a deputy he couldn’t leave for a few days as easily when there was a band of robbers the loose. They were human and not supernatural thankfully but still a pain in the ass to the law enforcement.

So here he was enjoying a sixpack at 1 in the afternoon, belting at the top of his voice, waiting for Scott to finish and to go home on Saturday. And someone was knocking on his door. Guiltily he turned down the music and went to open the door.

Derek.

Derek was here. In the hallway of his dorm room. Looking amused at his singing.

Stiles was offended, his singing wasn’t that bad! Granted, it sounded better while slightly drunk but that was true for most people. Derek singing sounded worse, no matter how much alcohol you drank so he wasn’t allowed to judge. He was going to tell him that after a hello kiss, he still had his priorities afterall.

Leaning forward he grabbed Derek’s shirt, pulled him into the room and kicked the door closed. Lips meeting while he still has a tight grip on the shirt.

He liked this, missed this.

In the background Alanis Morissette was still singing her little heart out. He started swaying to the music, dragging Derek with him. He felt Derek pull away from his lips to say something. That just wouldn’t do. No talking allowed, just dancing and kissing. Lots of kissing. They had to make up for lost time.

He pulled Derek closer en refused to let go. Just keep on kissing. Keep on having a perfect moment. Scott would be back soon and reality would return. But for now, now there was kissing and dancing.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> The almost mandatory Tumblr link can be found [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mostfantasticdream)


End file.
